Yours,
by The Unread Shelfer
Summary: Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]. (Replies)
1. Damn, you Humans!

_**"Yours"**_

 ** _Summary: _**_Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_** _All Chapters will be regarded as individuals; one shots. None will be related unless a special note attached. Ratings will be attached to individual Chapters, if gone higher than T._

 _All of these are replies of the letters from its sister Fic **"Dear" ,** Chapter wise._

 ** _The characters belong to Jk but the letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._**

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character to:**_ _Sirius Orion Black._

 ** _Chaacter from:_** _Remus John Lupin_

 ** _year:_** _1994_

 ** _After:_** _Harry leaves with the dursleys and Sirius is on the run._

 _Padfoot,_

 _I CAN'T._

This was not how it was supposed to happen! What do you mean, don't even try? It is my fault... If only I had drank the potion...It shouldn't have happened. Peter is free and here you are, hiding with a hippogriff. It is my fault, Sirius. I am sorry, Sirius, I am sorry.

I am sorry, I didn't hear you the first time. Didn't believed you. We could have had so many years...

I am trying not to 'whine like prong's after being rejected' but Sirius...

I am just Sorry...

Also, I do not swing that way ... You are lying...Did I sniff? Really?

As a matter of fact, I am not frowning, damn the human population who voted for you to Azkaban. But just in case, I am attaching parchment and quills in this parcel and your 2 sickles. I don't even remember it, Padfoot, but I believe you.

Teaching wasn't my dream job, it was the Auror department, If you remember. Yet, I am happy, I am not a Auror. I would have to look for you and Merlin knows Sirius, you will keep sending me your location just to tease me. I am glad.

You have my permission to repopulate... Wherever you are...With Buckbeak. I do not, in any circumstances, mind it.

It does feels good to write, doesn't it?

 _Yours,_

 _Messer Moony._

 _Ps- I am sorry..._


	2. Reassurances

**_Summary: _**_Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _All of these are replies of the letters from its sister Fic **"Dear" ,** Chapter wise._

 ** _The characters belong to Jk but the letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._**

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character to:**_ _Ronald Billius_ _Weasley._

 ** _Chaacter from:_** _Molly Weasley._

 ** _year:_** _1991_

 ** _Period:_** _On Christmas._

 _Dear Ronald,_

I am _sure_ you are missing us dearly. Dad is fine and wishes you a very merry Christmas, as do I.

As you requested me, Ron, I have sent him a gift, okay? But if somehow, he doesn't likes it...Don't let your hopes down. He is after all Harry Potter.

We are very glad you befriended him but we will never say anything to you Ronald if you don't want to talk to him after this... Always remember, as much as we like Harry Potter, we love you just as much.

Love,

Mum

PS- For the love of Merlin, wear that sweater.


	3. You smell like Dung

**_Summary: _**_Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _All of these are replies of the letters from its sister Fic **"Dear" ,** Chapter wise._

 ** _The characters belong to Jk but the letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._**

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character to:** James Fleamont Potter._

 _ **Character from:**_ Lily Evans _._

 ** _year:_** _1971_

 ** _Period:_** _On Christmas hol_ _idays._

Potter,

You walk across the hall

And I look at you, you are such a mole.

My lungs nearly collapse,

With the effort to breathe with your yuck smell,

You know you are Dung,

And I am absolutely sure you are Dung,

With your pointy locks of black, running behind me

Just like a niffler let loose in Gringotts.

 _ _Yours,__

 _ _ _Archenemy.___

 _ _ _ _Ps- My hair are Auburn and are definitely not sponge!____


	4. The charming beard

**_Summary: _**_Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _All of these are replies of the letters from its sister Fic **"Dear" ,** Chapter wise._

 ** _The characters belong to Jk but the letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._**

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character to:** Aberforth Dumbledore._

 _ **Character from:**_ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 ** _Year:_** _1995._

 ** _Period:_** _After Aberforth's letter._

Aberorth,

I heard. I must say that it was not unusual for Harry Potter to do this. He must have seen it coming.

You need to learn on how to write a letter. I am not, for the three hundred and sixty fourth time, changing my name. My beard is rather charming, Poppy agrees.

I am not paying for anything. As a order member, you should be naturally attentive, which you weren't. It's your responsibility if someone steals something from you.

My nose is fine, how's your back? Still aching?

-Albus (insert three sodding middle names) Dumbledore.


	5. The howler of a Gryffindor

**_Summary: _**_Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _All of these are replies of the letters from its sister Fic **"Dear" ,** Chapter wise._

 ** _The characters belong to Jk but the letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._**

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character to:** Neville Longbottom_

 _ **Character from:**_ _Ginevra Potter._

 ** _Year:_** _2016_

 ** _Period:_** _James S. Potter's second year._

 _(A howler sent at_ _the staff table on October's Monday morning.)_

 _Dear Nev,_

You whiny little bitch. Must I remind you what you did in your school years?

Remember? 7th year? When you stepped, as Snape put it, on his effing cloak every time you could just for revenge. (And he once tumbled down the stairs because of it.)

And how can you lecture my baby on defending his house? Where is your honor? Your house pride? You make me want to come there and have a chat with Professor McGonagall. Seriously Nev! Gryffindor honour!

And what will you do, if I don't ask him to stop? huh? Hit me with your Mimblus Mimbeltonia? or with those dorky spectacles...?

 _Gin–_

Shut it, Harry. *Laughter in background*

Harry!*More laughter. Ginny starts laughing herself*

Okay, okay, Nev. Don't get mad! Happy anniversary btw. And Students of Hogwarts, Professor Neville will feed you to his three headed pet dog if you tried to ask him anything about _anything today._ Madam Abott is the only woman who could save you if anything happens.

I have sent the cookies with Hermes.

And don't get me involved. If you want to get lectured by Hermione, do it yourself. Don't drag me with the elves.

Love,

Ginny.

 _*The howler bursts_ _into flames and Neville looks like he has swallowed a lemon while James and the whole Student body try to stiffle their laughter which wasn't really working. Hannah Abott Longbottom had the fist in her mouth to stop laughing while other teachers didn't even tried to mask it._

 _In that minute, Neville curses Potter's for the hundreth time .*_


	6. The bat Twin

**_Summary: _**_Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _All of these are replies of the letters from its sister Fic **"Dear" ,** Chapter wise._

 ** _The characters belong to Jk but the letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._**

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 ** _Reply to letter: 6 ( The twin)  
_**

 _George ,_

Why, my dear brother of mine, enjoying it are you?

Just tell her it's you. She won't mind, really. We were casually snogging anyway.

-F.

 _*and so George takes his brothers advise_ _and tells Angelina after she comes out of the washroom._

 _Angelina looks stunned but then grins and says she knows that he is_ _kidding.._

 _George apologizes profoundly and she finally looks like she believes him._

 _And soon, he has been cursed by the chandelier to hang like a badly transfigured bat.*  
_


	7. Hopeless

**_Summary: _**_Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _All of these are replies of the letters from its sister Fic **"Dear" ,** Chapter wise._

 _If you_ _want to **request, plea**_ ** _se PM or leave a review._**

 ** _The characters belong to Jk but the letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._**

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 ** _Reply to letter: 7 (yours, sev)_**

 _Sev!_

Thats not how you go! You don't write whats happening with me! You were supposed to pretend i wasn't there...

You are hopeless!

And Petunia was looking for stuff to tell mum. I have just told her that you will charm her Barbie into weird stuff :D

Okay, we are having spaghetti in dinner? Since it's only Dad ... And he knows no other dish..

Bye bye

-Lily


	8. Btw, he wrote me a poem

**_Summary: _**_Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _All of these are replies of the letters from its sister Fic **"Dear" ,** Chapter wise._

 _If you_ _want to **request, plea**_ ** _se PM or leave a review._**

 ** _The characters belong to Jk but the letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._**

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 ** _Reply to letter: 8 (Btw, he is a_** ** _werewolf)_**

 _NYMPHADORA!_

Congratulations, love. I will try to get that dress.

 _Wahh!_ _Ted... You can't...We can't let her marry a werewolf! Who is 40 years old! Who used to have a crush on me in his first year...? No._

Ignore your mother. Remus just had a teeny...Tiny..

 _He once wrote me a poem._

C'mon, he didn't. That was Sirius pranking you.

 _Sirius could not have written something like that._

Are you trying to get them to fight? Dora, your mother is trying her old family slyness... Merlin! What was I thinking marrying this Slytherin, from the house of black.

 _He_ _was drooling all over me if in ten foot radius. Ha!_

I think we have convinced your mother, Dora.

 _Yeah, fine, we'll be there._

 _-_ Mum and Dad.


End file.
